


Crystalline Green

by Epithimia



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Cuckolding, M/M, motorkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epithimia/pseuds/Epithimia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the motorkink group; "Kane drugs Chuck with an aphrodisiac and makes Mike watch Kane fuck Chuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystalline Green

It wasn't dark, it was just that you were just blindfolded. Although you've been blindfolded before, this didn't feel the same as blindfolded. This was definitely some kind of temporary blindness that was still there after you regained consciousness.  


"So you decided to finally get your traitorous sack of bones up, Chilton?"  


That voice was unmistakable. You bolted upright, only to find that you arms were completely bound behind your back. The imbalance caused you to fall over onto your side with a growl, "You finally got your revenge all planned out, Kane?"  


It was then that you could see again; white, white, and more white blinding you as your eyes struggled to adjust. Your eyes were screwed shut as you heard Kane speak again, 

"Revenge? No, I really don't have any kind of revenge plot in mind right now, Chilton."  


You opened your eyes again. Kane had begun to walk back to the form similarly bound and kneeling before the both of them. A silver fabric sack was over their head, you knew it wasn't just any person, it was Chuck. Definitely Chuck.  


You could recognize that form anywhere, "Chuck!"  


Kane turned around lazily, "It's refreshing to see you've still got your observational skills intact."  


A hand slid up under the back of that sack, presumably up into Chuck's hair, keeping his head still. Was he even conscious? Kane's free hand then pulled the sack up and off entirely. Chuck was blindfolded underneath the mask. A pair of crystalline green magno-phones were over his ears, was that so Mike couldn't talk to him?  


"Chuck!"  


"And there you go again, disappointing me. Here I say that you can clearly see something and yet you choose to defy logic and sense and yell at someone who clearly can't even hear you." Kane shook his head, speaking so casually even though his fingers were raking and sliding through the mop of Chuck's dark blond hair. You knew the feeling well.  


When Chuck and you had started fooling around, he’d hidden his face underneath those bangs, under his hands and yelled muffles about only jerking his own hog until now. You didn’t mind showing him the ropes. You never had before.  


Up until then no one else had known anything about how Chuck felt; skin, body, or soul.  


Except now Kane’s rough hand was stroking at the scalp languorously.  


“Oh yeah, you’ve got your eye on this kid, don’t you?”

Mike could only yank at his bonds, trying to jerk his way forward, only to find that his ankles were bound to the ground as well. Kane really went all out for this.

“So what is it you’re after, Kane? Need drones that bad for your little army in the sky?”

“I’d say it’s really more of an incentive to see just how far you’ll go in your little endeavors if you’ve got someone else on the line.” At those words, Kane’s free hand dropped down to Chuck’s mouth, (most likely manicured) thumb rubbing over his lips.

Instead of biting down or whining or objecting however, Chuck’s mouth only opened further; a soft, mewling sound seeping from his throat. 

Boners might have become apparent alongside your white-hot rage/jealousy spasm.

Kane cocked his head down at you, attention drawn away from the squirming blond for a brief moment, “Or I just wanted to make you mad.”

You did indeed feel like taking a wrench and a blowtorch to Kane’s face at that particular moment.

“Just gave him a little T6-5438 is all. You’re familiar with it, right, Chilton?”

“It’s a knock-out gas! What does that have to do with anything?”

“Clearly you don’t understand a little advanced chemistry. Good thing you were never allowed alone with Bunsen burner and anything more volatile than water,” Kane stared back down at his blond captive; the one who was a little too eager to have those fingers teasing his mouth like that, “What you’re seeing now just happens to be the side effect of a concentrated dose of T6-5438 in pill form. Temporary unconsciousness and then…”

Kane then pushed his index finger into Chuck’s mouth, the blond immediately latching on and sucking with a high, satisfied moan, “Well, I guess you can see for yourself, right, Chilton?”

You could feel parts of your face twitching. And your neck. And possibly down between your legs, but that wasn’t the point. The point was you were pretty sure you knew where he was going with this, but you really, REALLY did not want to think about it. Yet you couldn’t stop staring at Chuck; tent forming in his jeans, lips pursed around that digit in his mouth as Kane unfolded something from behind his ear.

You looked back up at the sinister dictator tapped at the microphone suddenly before his mouth. The miniaturized headset that he wore was the same color as those magno-phones that Chuck had on, “You doin’ all right there… Chuck?”

Chuck suddenly lifted his head, looking around as he said loudly, “Mike?”

“Chuck!” You yelled back, Kane shaking his head at you with a smug grin. 

Kane then answered in a fond growl, running both of his hands down the sides of Chuck’s face, sliding part of his hair out of the way of his face, “Yeah, I’m right here, see?”

In spite of Chuck’s aroused panting, he seemed to hesitate, “I- I don’t know- if you’re…”

Kane then crouched down beside him, a hand around his bony shoulder while the other slid down his stomach, just above the waistline of his worn jeans, “Does it really matter?”

Chuck then released a shuddering, gasping moan and bucked his hips up; given his similarly bound wrists behind his back, he would have lost balance if not for Kane holding him up, “Kinky weirdo…”

“Want me to make it weirder? I want try something just for today,” Kane only gripped his shoulder tighter, hand journeying down further to tease over the bulge that had finally reached full hardness and only grew more sensitive with each brush and push against it, “You should totally call me Kane.”

“Gross!” Chuck shrunk back against the touch on his cock for a moment before Kane had squeezed him again, causing another moan to tear out of him.

“Come on, just for today, do it for me,” Kane kept insistently pressing and stroking against the underside of Chuck’s bulge as the blond began panting again, “You’re just so hot that you can’t even take it, right?”

“A-all right…” Chuck mumbled, turning his head away.

Kane grinned at you in a shark-like manner as he responded, “Raaaad.”

No. No it wasn’t rad. This was the least rad thing that could have possibly happened. You ground your teeth and turned your head away, only to keep being assaulted by the sound of your best friend being fondled by a power-hungry dictator and-

There came the sound of a zipper.


End file.
